Perfect World
by kamigawa.draco
Summary: How the new girl brought the two dense people, James and Lily together.
1. Prologue

Inside the snow globe on my father's desk, there was a tatty bear wearing an orange hat and holding a green envelope. When I was little, my father would pull me into his lap and reach for the snow globe. He would turn it over, letting all the snow collect on the top, then quickly invert it. The two of us watched the snow fall gently around the bear. The bear was alone in there, I thought, and I worried for him. When I told my father this, he said, "Don't worry, Ada; he has a nice life. He's trapped in a perfect world."  
A perfect world where James and Lily only have each other and live forever... 


	2. Heart flutter

Ada  
  
I looked around my surroundings. Rowdy boys and flirty girls were all around. Disgusting, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I searched for my classroom. Potions. Where on earth is the room? Why did the stupid builders built this kind of lousy school?  
  
I was very irritated when I transferred to London. I wanted to be back home in Singapore, with my friends and family. My dad had gotten a job at California and we had to immigrate here. Stupid. Curses. I was at Hogwarts, school of wizardry. I rather learn wizardry at the Asian Wizardry School. Why was I here? Muttering curse after curse, I finally found the way to the Potions Kitchen. Dumbledore, the headmaster shown me my timetable and blah. I was not sorted yet as I came in on the second day and was mercilessly shown my timetable for the day. Potions were my first lesson.  
  
Pushing the door, all stared at me. The teacher had an evil look on his face. He reminded me of a rat.  
  
"Miss.?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"Ada Law Rui En."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
I glared.  
  
"If you cannot pronounce my Chinese name. Don't. Just call me Ada."  
  
He shook his head, obviously displeased with my discourtesy. Like I really did care.  
  
"Miss Law. Please find a seat. I am your Potions Master, Professor Veasey." He took care in pronouncing every single word. I felt that he was just being stupid.  
  
"Yes Professor Veasey." Taking care to speak in the same way as he did, I found a seat at the back.  
  
"Now I will assign you your partners."  
  
Stupid Professor. After asking me to find a seat then he assigns partners? Damn it.  
  
"Well, Evans and Potter. Snape and Black." He seemed to drone on forever.  
  
Then he glared at me, "Lupin and Law."  
  
I thought it sounded hilarious when he said Law. I think it seemed like it was Lupin's Law.  
  
I voiced out my thoughts. Displeasure was even more evident.  
  
"Ada. Five points from ..."  
  
"Yes?" I was smiling at Veasey's discomfort. He forgot about my sorting.  
  
"Well, seeing that you are a new student, you will work with me. Lupin, join Black and Snape."  
  
Evil. Lupin was a guy. Obviously. He was quite handsome. Messy hair but he looked tired. Black had messy black hair. Handsome too. Looked quite like Potter. Snape was an ugly guy. Crooked nose, evil expression, so like Veasey. Evans, however was a nice little redhead. Very pretty.  
  
Me? Black hair and normal look though my family and friends keep saying I am pretty. They are not to be trusted.  
  
James  
  
When that new girl walked in, I fell in love with her. She was pretty and full of spunk. And she was a prankster like me. She kidded Veasey yet Veasey was unable to do anything with her. Something I have not yet achieved.  
  
"Potter, daydreaming about Ada?"  
  
Evan's sarcastic voice sounded. Hell to her. Lily Evans was pretty, no doubt but she irritated people like no tomorrow. She loved doing homework and was a teacher's pet. A prefect. She was perfect in everything she did. But, she did not have any friends. Haha.  
  
The Potions lesson passed quickly. I stole a glance in Ada's direction. She had a mean glare. I swore I felt Veasey cringing.  
  
"Prongs. Man, isn't she hot?" Sirius Black.  
  
"Yeah, Padfoot. I would kill to be with her."  
  
"That's good because you will be in jail and Moony will have her." Remus Lupin's voice sounded. No way.  
  
"Prongs, she is approaching." Peter Pettigrew told me. I nervously arranged my hair.  
  
Then I realize it was ridiculous. We, the Marauders, were the hottest guys in Hogwarts and we couldn't hold our fort down against the new girl?  
  
"You left your book behind." She signaled to Padfoot.  
  
"Thanks. I am Sirius Black.  
  
"James Potter."  
  
"Remus Lupin."  
  
"Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"And they are all idiots."  
  
Lily. I swore to murder her.  
  
She laughed. What a melodious voice.  
  
"I got that. Ada Law Rui En. If you cannot pronounce, don't"  
  
Lily smiled, "I'm Lily Evans. Want me to show you around?"  
  
"Sure." Ada said quickly.  
  
Padfoot told me that Ada was so hot.  
  
But all I could think was that Lily Evans was gorgeous when she smiled. 


	3. Happenings

Note: I study British English but due to my watching of too much good American television drama, I may have picked up some American Slang. So I apologized. Good shows: Smallville, Charmed etc. And I hope you like it, even if you don't...I don't know what to say. Here's a stupid wisdom of the day: When someone annoys you, it takes 42 muscles to frown, but it only takes 4 muscles to extend your arm and whack them in the head. No offense taken please. Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Ada  
  
"Miss Law, please proceed to the great hall where you would be introduced." Professor Veasey interrupted my conversation with Lily.  
  
"Yes, Professor." I replied tiredly.  
  
"Well, I can bring you to the hall. I am a prefect." Lily said excitedly.  
  
"Sure." Giving my best smile as I just made a friend in this lousy school.  
  
The headmaster clapped his hands.  
  
"Hail! We have a new student who has just transferred from the Asian School of Wizardry. Her name is Ada Law Rui En. Let's welcome her." Everyone politely clapped.  
  
"Let's bring on the sorting hat."  
  
The sorting hat was brought up and sang a song, which couldn't register into my mind.  
  
"Griffindor!" was the last thing I heard when I came down from the stage to thunderous applause from the Griffindor table.  
  
Lily grinned so widely. I smiled tightly. Then I spotted James looking at Lily intently. He likes her, I thought with realization. But it was acceptable as James was cute, Lily was beautiful. They make such a great couple together. However, during Potions, they seemed to hate each other very much.  
  
James pulled me aside after the ceremony ended.  
  
"Ada, would you like to join us to prank on Snivellus?"  
  
"Who?" I was confused. Who would give their son or daughter such an ugly name?  
  
"It's Snape?"  
  
"The one that looked like Veasey?"  
  
"Yes, yes. "He muttered. "Want to do it? I heard you are a whiz at Charms! "  
  
Slitting my eyes, I narrowed my gaze at him.  
  
"I have only been here for a day. How did you know? Speak!"  
  
"Well, I charmed the hell out of Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Sure." I agreed immediately.  
  
And before James could react, I hexed a wart-growing charm on him.  
  
I heard his groans and screams. I laughed inside. Turning around, I saw Lily giving James a disapproval look.  
  
"Potter, what did you do with Snape now?" Lily demanded an answer out of James.  
  
"Well, Evans. You look really pretty when you are angry. Even so, do I owe you an answer?" James argued back.  
  
Wow, they really make a furious pair.  
  
I joined back the table where I sat next to Sirius, Peter and Remus.  
  
Remus seemed a little redrawn. Tired even. Why? Shrugging, I went back to my lunch. The ceremony was held during lunch and it took quite a bit of my eating time.  
  
"Ada, how are you? Where are you from? Want to be friends?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Do I owe you a reply? Anyway, shouldn't you stop them?" I gestured towards Lily and James.  
  
"Pr.. James? He will do fine without me. Let's talk about you instead."  
  
"Shut up!" Irritated by Sirius repeated flirtation, I stormed out of the hall leaving my half-eaten lunch behind.  
  
James  
  
When Ada stormed out of the hall, Lily and I stopped our fight. Lily seemed genuinely shocked and rushed out after her.  
  
Professor McGonagall approached me.  
  
"Mr. Potter, please do not do this again. Go to Filch for your two days detention. Miss Evans had reported this matter and Mr. Snape is sent to the Hospital Ward. Furthermore, by engaging in a quarrel with Miss Evans, you have proven your guilt. Please kindly do not do this again. No points will be taken."  
  
I groaned inwardly. Two whole nights of detention for something I did not do. Stupid telltale Evans. When did I ever think she was hot? I should have never quarreled with her and bring attention to myself. I must take revenge on the little fiery redhead. I swore under my breath.  
  
"No swearing allowed, Mr. Potter."  
  
Oh God.  
  
Giving my sweetest smile, "Sure, Professor McGonagall."  
  
Then when she left, I hexed Lucius Malfoy also from Slytherin. Wart- growing again.  
  
"Potter..." Professor McGonagall shouted.  
  
"Professor, what happen? I really did not do that. Maybe Slytherin is more prone to wart growing." I defended myself.  
  
"Potter, it must be you." Veasey shouted, totally losing control.  
  
Professor Dumbledore's voice sounded, magnified a thousand times louder. "Lunch is over! Back to lessons."  
  
Grinning towards Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail, we, the Marauders went to our next lesson, Herbology. 


End file.
